Sasuke Uchiha Betrayed
by Sympathetic Wishes
Summary: Non massacre. She'd been his fiance. The orphan his family had taken in. The love of his life. Why did she have to be a lying killer as well?
1. Betrayed Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno was the silent type.

That was his first impression of her after he discovered the quivering shape, hiding behind their mansion's garbage unit in the middle of one of Konoha's rainstorms. He had just come back from training with Itachi, who had needed to stay longer when a Jonin from the Ninja Academy pulled him aside to talk.

Sasuke had been curious and tried hiding in a tree to listen but his brother had caught him immediately and made him go back, not speaking again until the boy's chakra had left out of his sensory range.

Four year old Sasuke had walked with his hands in his pockets, pouting as he kicked at small pebbles while he walked home. Halfway there, it started to pour. The rain pellets came down in sizes of candy and in seconds, Sasuke found himself soaked as he ran the rest of the way back.

Afraid of his parents yelling at him for playing in the rain, Sasuke had decided to take the back entrance. Stabbing his key into the door lock, the Uchiha's heightened senses picked up the sound of…teeth chattering.

He turned around, heading for the source of the sound.

It led him to behind his family's main garbage cans. Looking behind them, he found a small huddled _pink_ mess. A little girl around the same age as him with candy colored locks, wearing tattered soaked clothing and hole riddled shoes. She hugged her knees deathly tight, a desperate attempt to stay warm.

When he drew close enough, the girl looked up.

Black onyx eyes met spring green ones.

Sasuke found himself mesmerized by the little girl. For some reason, he just couldn't take his eyes off her, letting himself getting ever soaked by the heavy downpour.

Eventually, the backdoor to the Uchiha mansion opened and one of the female housekeeper's rushed out.

"Master Uchiha! What are you doing out in the rain!" she shouted while carrying an umbrella, running up to him and intending on grabbing him by the shoulders to make him go inside, but stopped when she too laid eyes on the girl.

* * *

The kind housekeeper had taken the girl inside with Sasuke, immediately ushering the two of them into the grandiose, main bathroom the household used.

Because they were still kiddies, the housekeeper decided to take care of both of their wet clothes at once and told them to strip in the same room but Sasuke had refused, his face pluming a shade of red as he watched the silent pink haired girl already gripping her tattered dress by the hem, ready to take it off-

-four year old Sasuke had turned away, shouting indignantly that he "didn't need help changing!" before running into one of the several guest bathrooms on the ground floor, slamming the door in his flushed state.

The housekeeper, a young lady by the name of Aida, had just laughed as she took the now naked girl into her arms, grabbing the sloppy tattered dress and throwing it into the washer, before stepping into a different guest bathroom than Sasuke.

During the entire bath, Aida tried to get the pink haired girl to tell her where her family was, who her parents were and where she lived but the girl had stayed silent to all of them. The housekeeper even tried making conversation, to perhaps get the girl more comfortable around her, but even that had failed.

Eventually, Aida pegged the girl as a mute.

Hmmm, maybe she could get the girl to write down her home's address once she was warm and dry.

Because her clothes were still being washed, the Aida decided to give the girl the smallest t-shirt she had from her own personal wardrobe (she knew Mr and Mrs Uchiha were extremely stingy when it came to lending out clothes), but even the smallest was too big for her. The collar dragged off of the girl's shoulder while the hemline fell to just above her ankles. It might as well have been a dress.

But the pink haired girl didn't seem to mind. She never showed any sign of complaint or displeasure, staying almost frighteningly silent.

Aida, who loved children and loved being around them, knew the girl was probably just too shy, so she grabbed a pencil and writing pad and gently placed the two things into her tiny hands.

"Do you have a name? Could you write it down so I know what to call you?"

And to her surprise, the pink hair child simply parted her small mouth to intone: "Sakura."

The housekeeper was flabbergasted. "You can speak? Could you tell me where your parents are so I can tell them how to find you?"

And once more silence took place.

Aida bit her lip, angry at herself for being too eager, maybe Sasuke –being near age- could get the girl to open up more. The housekeeper took Sakura by her tiny hand and made her way out of the servant's quarters, heading back into the main living area where she planned to call out the youngest Uchiha's name.

Only to find that that very same boy (now dressed in fresh new dry clothes) was already sitting in the waiting room directly outside of the servant's quarters. He had in his hands a small magazine, clearly pretending to read it so that he wouldn't look too eager when they came back out.

When Aida got close enough, she realized the magazine was upside down and couldn't help smiling at the young master's antics to try and hide his crush on the pink haired girl. Getting his help wasn't going to be hard then.

"Sasuke, could you hang out with this girl while I go prepare some food for you guys?" Aida asked loudly, before slipping into the boy's little hand the note she'd secretly prepared, that said simply: **Try to get her to tell you where she lives, or who her parents are.**

And with that Aida stepped into the adjacent kitchen, leaving Sasuke to sit awkwardly on one end of the white sofa while Sakura sat on the other side.

"So…" he began after a long silent pause. "What's your name?"

"Sakura," the girl stated simply without looking at him, reiterating the same word back to him as she had to Aida.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke decided to be blunt about this, since he genuinely couldn't for the life him think of what else to talk about.

Sakura didn't answer. The same thing happened when Sasuke asked of her parents. Nothing.

Sasuke found himself irked at her ignoring him, not even turning to look at him and he was about to pick a fight with her (after all that's what little boys did at that age) when Itachi stepped into the living room.

Sasuke had never been more relieved to see his older brother.

"Ni-san!" Sasuke called while running up to hug Itachi's right leg. He opened his mouth to explain the older Uchiha about the stubborn pink haired girl but Itachi simply placed his index finger to his lips, shushing his little brother.

Itachi Uchiha had already been informed of their present guest and dilemma by Aida. His interest got piqued when he saw the emotionless look she had in her eyes.

As an ANBU op, he'd seen that gaze many times before, and never in people with pasts they wanted to talk about.

Which is why Itachi didn't bother with any talking. Instead, he leaned down and whispered into his little brother's ear, giving him specific instructions for Aida before the younger Uchiha ran into the kitchen to deliver them.

Itachi then waited.

Soon, the entirety of the East Wing in the Uchiha mansion was filled with the delicious aromas of Aida's expert cooking. The smells ranged from fried foods, to stir fried foods to cold-served foods. Soups, appetizers, main dishes and dessert. Itachi had told Aida to prepare it all, and to use her best ingredients, that he would pay for the expenses afterwards.

Once the food was done, Itachi sat down at the now completely filled table, looking like a buffet. Sasuke asked him what about Sakura but the older Uchiha had simply stated that all they had to do was sit down and wait.

And sure enough, just as Itachi had predicted, the sounds of light footsteps could be heard entering the servant's kitchen/dining area and the little pink haired girl was tugging lightly at Aida's servant skirt.

"Can I have some?"

* * *

Four year old Sasuke chewed his bread furiously as he watched Itachi conversing with the pink haired girl.

Oh sure, she was going to talk to _him_.

His older brother managed to get the girl to divulge that her parents were already dead and that she had run away from the orphanage after they started hitting her.

Together, they sat now in the main living room with Itachi sitting opposite of her on the ottoman, so he could maintain eye contact with her as she told her story.

The entire time she spoke, Itachi said nothing, his elbows resting on his knees and fingers laced together in front of his mouth as he listened.

Sasuke and Aida kept just their heads poked out from around the kitchen entrance as they spied on the one sided conversation.

She'd come from one of the small outlying villages that lied in between the Five Great Villages. Her home had been taken during the war, ransacked and then eventually burned down. She had nothing except the clothes on her person.

The girl didn't know it but Itachi had been casting a genjutsu on her during the entire time she was talking. It was light and non-detrimental, just enough to will her to tell the truth, in case any part of her decided to lie.

Sasuke felt the genjutsu easily, even at his young age. When Sakura's words didn't change during the mind control, both Uchiha's knew she was telling the truth.

That was when Itachi sat back, his hands unfolding in front of him while he stood up.

The stoic man gave simple instructions to Aida to take care of the girl until his parents got back.

* * *

Itachi had predicted his parent's refusal to take in the non-Uchiha blooded girl. They were well known, especially his father, in the community for his obstinate elitist views about his bloodline.

Which is why Sakura got taken in as a servant, the only way her "low blood" could earn her living here. Itachi had seen that Sasuke wanted to protest but the older boy had adeptly locked the boy into a small genjutsu, without their parent's noticing, stopping his words.

The reason Itachi did this was because, he knew Sakura would never be able to stay here if his father knew about his son's caring for the little girl. She would be seen as a distracting and would be effectively disposed of.

Which is why when she'd been deemed a servant, he hadn't argued and later instructed Sasuke, to do the same –to not show his compassion for the girl, ever, in front of his parents.

* * *

Sakura's life in the Uchiha compound began from that point on. It was mundane and uneventful considering she was never taught any jutsus and not even sent to the ninja academy. All she could do was watch as Sasuke and Itachi practiced and trained.

Or so Sasuke thought, because the never talked him more than "Good morning/afternoon/evening, Master Uchiha" or "Yes, Master Uchiha, I'll take care of it" (in regards to whatever small errand he asked her to run). And he did ask her to do things, always small menial things that he knew would be of no trouble to her when accomplishing.

Anything to get her to talk to him.

Because she was quiet any other time. He'd tried conversing with her on many occasions but each time Sakura had stated she was either tired from her work or that she had more work to get done.

And it wasn't like Sasuke could tell on her to his parents because, being older now, he knew fully well the consequences his father could rain down upon Sakura should he discover that his youngest son was showing interest in her.

And Sasuke didn't want to cause her trouble.

But….he just couldn't stay away. Her large spring green eyes were incredibly deep and lurid, almost frighteningly so whenever he made contact with them. They both intimidated and drew him in closer, threatening his sanity unless he saw them. Then there were her lips, small soft cherry ones that were just perfectly plump and flawless whenever he saw them. Then there was her body; he'd only ever seen just the outline of it through her servant issued white yukata, but he could still see that she was skinny framed. Too skinny framed. It was obvious she had hardly any breasts…but he honestly liked that best about her.

Or maybe he just liked whatever was on her to begin with.

Because after he hit puberty and he started taking interest in the opposite gender (who had always thrown themselves at him anyways), Sasuke realized that he wanted her.

It started out superficial and carnal to begin with. He craved her sweaty and gasping beneath him, legs wrapped tightly around his waist while he gasped, bringing her to the edge of euphoria….

He tried wooing her on many occasions but Sakura always turned him down, not even sparing him an excuse just that she had work to do and that she was "unworthy of his affections." Sasuke of course grew infuriated at her continued cold shoulder.

He worked out his frustrations through the women that threw themselves at him endlessly. Blondes. Brunettes. Redheads. Everyone. They all seemed unable to resist his beautiful features and renowned prowess in the ninja academy, second only to his brother's old records.

He fucked them.

It was always about sex and nothing else. And he always imagined Sakura's face on them as he penetrated deep into their bodies. When they screamed his name, he heard Sakura's delicate voice screaming instead. When they hugged him, he imagined those were her small porcelain hands around his naked torso.

When they professed their love for him, he imagined it was Sakura saying it to him.

But it was never enough. Never enough to rid himself of the annoying images of the pinkette when he slept, when he trained, when he ate. Everything about her consumed him to possess her.

Finally, on the eve of his eighteenth birthday, Sasuke couldn't stand her apathy anymore.

After the birthday dinner his parent's had thrown for him, with Itachi being absent due to a top secret ANBU mission, Sasuke had quickly excused himself, saying he wanted to train some more.

But really he travelled with shinobi stealth, hiding in the shadows of the night until he found Sakura, who was busy (as always) -this time scrubbing the kitchen's floor inside the West corridor.

Sakura had tried to scream when a foreign hand came up from behind her to clamp down over her lips, sticking a sticky parchment paper over her mouth that completely silenced her. She managed to catch a glimpse of her abductor a second before he placed the black blindfold over her head: Sasuke.

And with that Sasuke took off with her into the night, out of the Uchiha mansion, his hands underneath her small frame as he travelled through the air.

Sasuke had already planned this out beforehand: he set her down on the mountaintop right above the Hokage carvings that overlooked the entirety of Konoha. People were prohibited from staying up here so Sasuke knew this place would be secluded, especially at this time of night.

He took off Sakura's gag and blindfold.

She looked up at him fearfully from her position lying on the ground, scrambling to get up onto her feet. Her wooden sandals scraping against the stone summit as her green eyes trembled in overt panic towards him.

"Sasuke-sama," she uttered while cradling her hands demurely in front of her heart.

Sasuke pursed his lips. He knew this night was his only chance.

"Why don't you like me?"

Sakura blinked confusedly. Her green eyes looking all the more alluring as she met his eyes. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke inhaled, keeping himself calm. "Why do you always avoid me? When I try to talk to you, you never reciprocate. When I ask you…"

The man hesitated, first time in his life feeling this kind of anxiety. This kind of…unsureness.

He exhaled heavily, sighing into the night while dropping his gaze to the ground.

"Sakura, I…" Sasuke bit his lip. Dammit. A sudden rage flitted into his stomach, tightening across his heart. In a second, he had pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately. Endearingly.

Sakura didn't fight, didn't resist, too shocked and bewildered in the act. Her green eyes widened to their max.

Eventually, the Uchiha separated but kept her close with his palms on the back of her neck. Sakura was blushing profusely in his hold, trembling lightly too. She met his eyes for one second, only to look away from embarrassment.

Sasuke found her so annoying. Here he was, throwing away all his pride and dignity and she was still silent towards him!

He suddenly grabbed her by her face and forced her back looking at him. His expression brave and indignant until he saw those eyes again.

Damn. Those eyes.

"Sakura, I…"

Sasuke hated this. All of this.

Why was it so hard to say?

He obviously liked her. So why couldn't he say it? And yet, the word like felt so…unfitting. Almost insulting towards the feeling that pulsed through his veins right now towards the infuriating girl that stood in front of him presently.

Gah. He…knew the word already. Love.

But he felt so stupid. He had never even spent a day with her outside of her job, never even had really a fully functioning conversation with her. He barely knew her…right?

But Sasuke knew this wasn't true: growing up he had always found himself inexplicably watching the girl, as much as it shamed himself to admit this.

He'd seen her resourcefulness in getting any task assigned to her done; watched her silent eyes take in surroundings around, knowing when his father was not in a good mood and therefore to avoid him that day; seen the way her adolescent eyes would stay strong and adamant when she was being scolded or punished (as much as it pained him to see this), and then crying when she thought no one could see her anymore.

He had wanted to protect her each time his parent's found small faults in the tasks she finished; they were never really bad defects but always an excuse so that they could yell at her. Because they hated the fact that she had _no Uchiha blood,_ at all running through her veins. She was the only servant that had no relation whatsoever to their clan.

His parent's being residents of Konoha could not outright abuse her but that didn't mean Sakura hadn't suffered growing up. Disparaging words, accidental trips, and a multitude of other subtle bullying had occurred on her, infuriating Sasuke but Itachi had stopped him each time from confronting his parents about it. Stating that Sakura's suffering would only get worse if they knew he cared about her.

Maybe that's why she was so aloof to him.

She thought he didn't care.

That he was the same as all the other Uchiha: racist and prejudicial.

And that was when it occurred to him: him kidnapping her tonight had probably looked like he had wanted to assault her! God. That's why she was still trembling right now in his hold.

"Sakura…I…I'm sorry," he stated before licking his lips, trying to calm himself. "I had no right to do that."

He let go of her. Sakura took two hesitant step back from him, but kept her innocent gaze still trained on him.

Sasuke swallowed the rock that had suddenly formed within his throat. Without looking at her, he intoned: "I like you. I always have. You remember that day we met? When it was raining? You looked at me with those green eyes of yours and I swear, ever since then, I have never been able to get you out of my mind."

If silence could kill Sasuke would have been so happy then, because after his confession a painful _nothing_ occurred between them. She hadn't gasped or shown any sign that she was surprised, which signaled to him that she had known all along about his feelings.

God. She really was infuriating, and yet there was nothing he could do to stop his heart from leaping to her.

His hand had formed into a tight fist at his sides, as he waited in the night's air, looking down upon the lights of Konoha. His simple black t-shirt and loose pants flickered in the wind as it blew from the west.

After a while, Sasuke dared a sideways glance towards Sakura.

She was already looking at him.

"Sasuke-sama…" Sakura bit her lip adorably. "I…"

It was her turn to hesitate now, gaze wandering to the ground. "Your parents would disapprove."

Sasuke was ready for this. "I don't care."

He suddenly jerked her into his hold, causing her to gasp this time while his hands wrapped around her waist. "I know you've suffered a lot, Sakura and for that I am truly sorry."

His eyes cast downwards, guilt ridden. "I wanted to protect you. Really, but my parents would only have been more motivated to hurt you if they knew I cared."

Sakura's wide green eyes stared into his onyx black ones, trembling in fear once again. "Then isn't this dangerous? Maybe…"

She tried explaining but Sasuke knew what she was doing already: she was rejecting him. In an instant, he had withdrawn from her. He had tried to let go of her gently but it still came out half rough. "Stop with the excuses, Sakura. If you don't like me just say it."

Sakura inhaled sharply, suddenly on the spot and not used to this sort of attention. Her hands twiddled with the string tie over her obi nervously as she stared at the man's backside, since he was refusing to look at her right now.

It felt like eternity until Sasuke heard her soft timid voice again. "Sasuke…"

It felt so good to have her drop the honorific from his name.

Small trembling hands took his own into their grip. Sasuke for the first time realized how calloused her hands were. It made his heart twitch in anger.

Encouraged by her grip, Sasuke turned back around facing her. His expression was still fixed in slight agitation but it had softened significantly since just a few seconds ago.

Sakura's voice was small and weak as she spoke, just barely loud enough for him to hear over the night's wind. "I…care about you too."

And just like that he was hugging her again, all the stress and weight he'd accumulated inside him these past years finally dissipating. His hands held her tightly, refusing to let go in case this was all a dream. For he'd had dreams like this before. After a moment, Sakura shyly returned the embrace.

This was the best birthday present he'd ever gotten.

* * *

The days seemed to blend together after that night. Sasuke stole secret smiles from Sakura whenever their paths crossed in the hallway, whenever he walked in on her cleaning or watering plants, even secretly helping her with nightly chores after his parents fell asleep and morning ones before his parents awoke.

Whenever Sakura got harassed, Sasuke would bide in his anger and wait until they were next alone before consoling her. Not that she really ever needed that much consoling nowadays. Being older, and stronger, Sakura had gotten so used to the insults that they barely even phased her anymore. Another thing, Sasuke admired in her.

Tonight, he was helping her with the pickling of vegetables. They had to be salted and then sealed in airtight, sterilized containers before being buried underground.

Sasuke was boiling the containers, to disinfect them, while Sakura chopped the veggies: daikon, cabbage and carrots. It was during the silent atmosphere that Sasuke suddenly intoned: "I'm going to take you away from this place soon, Sakura."

The pinkette looked up from her squatting position on the ground, two translucent gloves over her hands that were completely covered in gritty salt as she'd just finished mixing a fifth batch of veggies.

The Uchiha took his eyes off the fire for one second: "I mean it, Sakura. You won't have to do any of this anymore."

Sakura smiled sincerely at him. "Don't make promises you can't necessarily keep."

Sasuke turned to look at her fully now. "You think I'm lying to you?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled again. "I'm sure you're speaking from your heart…but life has a way of forcing paths down on people."

Sasuke pursed his lips. Why was she so pessimistic?

But he didn't say anything else as he turned back to facing the boiling pot. A few moments later he intoned: "The only person that controls my life is me."

* * *

Their relationship continued for two more years before they slept together for the first time.

It was Sakura's first time and Sasuke did his best to be gentle.

Truth be told, he hadn't wanted to do this. Not because he wasn't wildly attracted to her, for he was, but because he hadn't wanted to sully her. He saw her as being immaculate and perfect, unmarred, even inside her tough life. He enjoyed their relationship as it was: him baring her soul to her and vice versa. That was all he needed.

Which is why he hadn't been expecting to see her standing inside his bedroom one chilly autumn night right when he stepped in. His parents were away right now and wouldn't be back for another two days. With Itachi gone, Sasuke had been left in charge of the house.

As soon as she saw him, Sakura ran up kissing him, drawing him into a tight fervid kiss. Usually he was the one to make these kisses but tonight was different. Sakura wanted to be different tonight.

They were together long enough by now that she no longer felt shy while touching him, though this was the first time she'd ever been this forward.

Sasuke was far from complaining and eagerly returned the kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth like she'd done to him. It was when Sakura started guiding him to his bed that he broke things off.

"Wait," he said, despite the growing coil of desire within him. He kept Sakura at bay with his palms around her shoulders while he looked into her eyes. "Maybe we should stop."

Sakura frowned, and moved to wrap her arms around his neck. She stood on her tip toes so she could speak right against his lips: "I don't want to."

Her voice was thick and laced with desire. She undid the tie that kept her obi in place, letting the obi loosen slightly. She separated from Sasuke so she could have room to let her yukata fall down from her shoulders and then pool at her elbows, revealing her chest.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

Sasuke couldn't believe himself: he was blushing! He'd seen how many naked women before?

Sakura laughed at his flushed state, moving in again, this time to press her mouth against his neckline, sucking at it fervently. Sasuke felt his desire increase tenfold now, his mouth parting to utter a quiet moan.

Sakura pulled him now, back in the direction of the western style bed that lied in the back of his room. When they got to just the near edge, Sakura felt Sasuke stopping her once more: "Are you sure about this? Do you really…want this?"

Sakura nodded quickly before pushing him sitting down over the edge.

"I want you, Sasuke," she stated with a sincere smile. "I love you."

And with that she let the rest of her kimono fall onto the ground, pooling around her feet.

She was beautiful.

There were no more protests after that. Sasuke took her gently, letting her adjust to him before starting, careful not to hurt her first time more than what was inevitable. Soon, the sounds of their passion rose into the night as fire erupted across their skin.


	2. Betrayed Chapter 2

Because it was with his Sakura, it had been the best sex he'd ever had.

 _His_ Sakura. Sasuke loved the way that sounded. She fell asleep soon after but Sasuke stayed awake most of the night, reveling in just the feeling of her small delicate frame pressed against his.

He wished this one moment would never fade.

The morning after shattered his euphoria however, his servants had come running to his door, pounding across the locked surface while screaming for him to wake up, that there was a disaster.

He'd gotten up immediately, alert and ready while Sakura was still blinking the sleep from her eyes. Realizing the situation, Sasuke immediately instructed Sakura to stay quiet, before he gently drew the covers over her head. When he was dressed and any sign of the girl's clothes were hidden away, Sasuke opened the door and let the servant explain frantically what was currently wrong.

The inner Uchiha sanctum had been broken into.

None of the servants knew what resided inside the building since no one was ever allowed in it but they knew enough that it couldn't have been a good thing when the grafted seal across the slate doors had been completely shattered and the doors lied split open, revealing a dark shadowed interior that no one dared to investigate.

Sasuke's eyes had widened at the news, immediately running to examine the scene. And indeed, the inner sanctum's doors lied cracked apart, split on its sides like a broken domino.

What was worst, the five ANBU Uchihas that had been stationed to guard the entrance, lied massacred in front of the entrance. Their thick course blood pooled across the stone ground and got absorbed into a nearby koi pond, causing the entire surface to now look grotesquely crimson, with floating dead fish across the surface.

The smell of metallic blood tainted the air and made it hard to breathe.

Dear god.

Wh-who could have done this?

The Uchihas stationed here had been among the strongest and the seal across the doors had been placed there by Itachi and Shisui, two shinobi that were said to be the strongest in all of their present clan.

Sasuke ran inside the sanctum and found that _all_ of the clan's most secret jutsus, that were inscribed across slate tablets and then used to make the walls of the sanctum, had been completely scratched off. As the head of the clan, Sasuke's father was in charge of protecting this place, which is why his family had moved into this mansion, the home that had been built around the sanctuary.

The secret jutsu were taught in intervals to developing Uchiha, once they had proven themselves past a certain level of aptitude. Itachi, being as gifted as he was, had already learned all of the techniques on the tablets (but had been forbidden to teach any of them without the clan's permission). Sasuke had still had two more to go.

Sasuke knew his father was going to face hell once this leaked out.

And indeed the man did. The clan called for his immediate resignation, as punishment for failing to keep to his duties.

Fugaku Uchiha, while being a man of prejudiced and narrow minded views, loved his clan too much to start an internal riot and as such agreed to rescind his post, agreeing also to move out of the mansion.

Sasuke didn't care about leaving, honestly he never quite liked being waited on hand and foot anyways (all his fangirls did that 24/7 at the academy anyway) and he honestly liked this change. Of course he worried about his father and mother, who had grown used to being pampered but he knew that with time they would get used to everything.

The one thing he did worry about was Sakura. When she was taken in by the Uchiha family when she was younger, she had been made to sign a servitude agreement, saying that she would be given room and board, clothing and any residency necessities for "more than her current skills could pay for" in return to her serving the Head of the Clan until her twenty-first birthday.

She was twenty right now which meant she still had a year of servitude left, until her debt could be paid off. He had offered to pay for her on many occasions to free herself but Sakura had adamantly refused each time, saying that he would have a hard time explaining to his parents why he'd just spent thousands of dollars on her. During the entirety of their dating, Sakura explained once she turned twenty-one she could legally leave and then she could be with him outright.

But now this happened.

How could Sasuke let her spend her last year with some unknown family that only god knew how they would react to a beautiful pinkette serving them day and night?

Sasuke was overtly jealous and Sakura had called him out on it but the Uchiha had just merely scoffed and said it was for her own protection.

So, once he formulated his plan to save her, on the night before his family was evicted, Sasuke once again brought Sakura up to their spot, atop the summit heads of the Hokages.

He asked her to marry him.

Sakura had gasped in shock at the proposal, covering her mouth with her small ivory hands. After a second, she moved one palm down to cradle is face.

Sasuke took her hand into his, saying that this was the only way for them to be together, for his family to accept her. He told her his plan to tell the Hokage, a kind woman by the name of Tsunade, first thing in the morning –if Sakura accepted- and ask for the woman's support.

Sasuke knew his father would have a harder time rejecting them if the Hokage granted their marriage.

Sakura had smiled at the end of his speech, her hand came to cup his thin cheekbones, before standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the mouth. When they separated, she answered happily: "Whatever it takes to be with you, Sasuke."

They made love again that night, atop the Hokage carvings, the nights' sky their only witness.

* * *

Tsunade was surprised when she found the two young adults waiting for her right outside her office, first thing in the morning.

She recognized the young man: currently the highest ranked/skilled Uchiha inside Konoha; his skill was second only to his brother Itachi and Shisui. Standing next to the man was a girl of quiet nature and someone Tsunade had never seen before today.

She was remarkably beautiful, though her slightly hunched position behind Sasuke slightly took away her appeal. Tsunade sighed as she sank into her chair behind her desk, meeting the young couple's gaze.

"What seem to be the problem?"

Sasuke took charge of explaining; his words came out concise and to the point, ending with a plead for the Hokage to help them. Tsunade now had her hands pressed to her lips while her elbows leaned across the table.

Hmm.

This was problematic.

She'd known about Fugaku's prejudice towards non-Uchiha people for quite some time now but had never been able to act on it too much because the man had always been keen to stay subtle about it.

As Hokage she couldn't force a man to accept a daughter-in-law he didn't want to accept, especially not someone that had just recently been the head of the Uchiha clan…

And then an idea occurred to her.

"What if I took in Sakura as my pupil? I can use that excuse to buy her out of servitude?" Tsunade suggested and Sakura's eyes had immediately lit up at the idea.

The pinkette explained that while she didn't know any bit of ninjutsu or taijutsu, she did know some basic forms of medical procedures, and had actually always wanted to learn more about the subject (for the Hokage was well known for being an amazing healer).

Sasuke had stayed silent during their entire exchange, eyebrows scrunched slightly together. It wasn't that he wanted to keep Sakura from her dream, far from it actually. It was just that…he'd kind of been looking forward to the idea of marrying her. Looking forward to the idea of marching with her hand down the streets of Konoha so that everyone would finally know of their relationship.

So that no one would dare mistreat Sakura ever again, being _his_ woman.

But…this solution was just as good. If not better, considering the delighted look that now decorated Sakura's beautiful face, making her look even more radiant than usual.

Yeah. He could accept this.

Sakura turned to look at him, discerning his silence, and Sasuke quickly gave her a small smile, implying that he supported her. He was never good with expressing his feelings and Sakura knew that (another reason why he knew they were meant to be) which is why she'd long since cracked the code behind his silent looks and partial smiles.

Sasuke knew, _that she knew,_ he would always support her.

* * *

Still, he couldn't help the grumpy disposition that settled down into his movements as he walked next to Sakura now, in the middle of Konoha's street market.

His marriage plan defunct, Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets with his gaze trained on the ground and him staying silent the entire time they walked through the streets that bustled with people.

Because of the dense population, Sasuke was forced to walk half a foot apart from her with Sakura keeping her hands folded in front of her demurely; a servant following her master. This was the plan they'd- well actually, the plan Sakura had worked out before, to keep their relationship a secret when they were in public.

Sasuke hated this.

He hated all of this.

In a second, he had broken away from Sakura, shoving fangirls and random people out of his way so he could make his way out of Konoha. His fangirls squealed at just being touched by him but he completely ignored them.

The pinkette stared with wide eyes at Sasuke's departing form.

* * *

Sasuke should have predicted that she would know where to go to find him.

He was sitting on the top of the Kage summit, gaze once again overlooking Konoha in a position that prevented other people from seeing him.

It was very late day, almost dusk when Sasuke heard the scraping of wooden sandals behind him.

He turned around and took in Sakura's disheveled state, standing hunched and out of breath at the edge from where she'd just climbed up from. Cuts and bruises littered her arms and legs while her kimono had been cut open in several areas and instant guilt flooded into the Uchiha's body.

She'd climbed up here on her own.

Being a shinobi with chakra, Sasuke had always gone up easily and taken her with him when they needed to talk.

He hadn't thought it would be physically possible for Sakura to follow him up here, just wanting a little time to himself.

But he had underestimated the woman he loved and he once again stared in astonished adoration towards the injured pinkette in front of him. Without any chakra to balance herself, Sasuke knew she had had to climb up using just her bare hands, and probably had slid many times as a result.

In an instant, he was in front of her, catching her right before she fell. Sweat soaked across her forehead while a few minute cuts graced her elegant cheeks. Her arms and legs had far more cuts, including a rather large and obscenely dark bruise that graced her calf.

Damn.

Nothing about her injuries were too serious but Sasuke's heart ached miserably seeing her in this state.

He was never really good at healing jutsus but for Sakura, Sasuke sent his chakra into her body as he cradled her. It took a while and his chakra abruptly stopped many times, like it wasn't used to being exerted this way, but in the end Sasuke still managed to heal most of Sakura's body.

The bruise on her calf diminished in darkness but still stayed visible, despite how many times he sent his chakra into her. Eventually, Sakura stopped him from trying anymore, assuring him with a smile that she was okay now.

Sasuke groaned into his palm. Gah. Why…why did she have to follow him here?

He wanted to scold her but his heart knew it was really his own fault; he was the one that had left without saying anything.

Night had fallen around them by now and the moon hung high, half crescent above them, luminating their faces pale.

Sakura moved closer, as they both sat on the smooth stone surface, so that her hands could come up to touch his face. "Sasuke, I'm not an idiot. I can tell you're upset. Do you not want me to take Tsunade's proposition?"

The man blinked. What?

"No, no of course not," he iterated fast, shaking his head while standing up. Sakura stood up now too.

He gulped staring into her lurid green eyes, turning away in the end with his heart hammering inside his head.

Dammit.

He…he was never good with expressing himself.

Sasuke suddenly felt Sakura's small hands wrapping around his waist, hugging him.

"I can reject it, if you want me to," Sakura spoke against his t-shirted back while her hands stayed wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke broke away from her now, turning around so that he could catch her elbows with his palms, making her look straight at him. "Listen, Sakura, I…want whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. Honest. I'm not angry that you accepted."

The pinkette scrunched her eyebrows together. "Then why are you upset?"

Sasuke's posture stiffened; he sighed while looking away as he answered her. "Because I really wanted to stop hiding what we have."

"I want to tell my family, my friends, everyone in Konoha and the world that we're in love. Gah." Sasuke once again smashed his face into his elegant hand at the lame romantic spew he'd just uttered.

Sakura was strangely silent for a while behind him. Sasuke eventually turned around to look at her and for a second, he could have sworn he saw…something different across her face, something he couldn't read but it only stayed for half a second and he soon saw Sakura's endearing smile. "Sasuke…"

He suddenly embraced her. "I meant what I said before Sakura, it wasn't just to free you from servitude. I really want you to be my wife."

The pinkette smiled into his hold. "I know. I promise you, someday, I will be."

* * *

With him living separate from his parents, Sasuke found it much easier to spend time with Sakura. He would often spend nights in her apartment (provided to her by Tsunade) and frequently invite her to stay in his.

He now lived in a single bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and a living area right near the entrance, it was paid for by the salary he made as a Jonin.

As a result of this arrangement, Sakura ended up encountering a lot of Sasuke's friends. Well, she called them his friends but he seemed to only see them as "people he graduated with." No matter how open minded he was compared to the rest of his clan, Sasuke Uchiha still had that condescending arrogance that graced any skilled Uchiha.

Though, it was pretty obvious he always tried to reign in this side of him back, whenever he was in front of Sakura.

He never spoke about any awards he got, any new jutsu he'd succeeded in mastering or even any promotions he got in his career. Only just a brief response if Sakura ever asked him about his professional life.

Sasuke did this because…he knew Sakura didn't know anything about jutsus and he didn't want to make her feel inferior.

Though he was like this _only_ in front of Sakura.

On more than one occasion he offered to bring her to his parents (that now lived on the other side of town) and announce that they were engaged, so that they could actually set a date, regardless of whether or not his parents approved.

But Sakura had disagreed each time.

She stated that she wasn't ready yet. That they were both too young and that she didn't want him to have any regrets when he was older.

"What does it matter, as long as we have each other?" Sakura had asked him one night as they lied bare underneath his bedcovers, her head rested endearingly right above his heart.

Sasuke exhaled a deep sigh. "Well for one it would put an end to _those_ nuisances."

He inclined his head towards the large pile of gifts and love notes he'd absently tossed into a large garbage bag in the corner of his apartment. He could fill about two bags of those every month. All love confessions or gifts from those that had already confessed and were intent on winning his "bachelor" heart.

"Everyone thinks I'm single," the beautiful Uchiha stated in an amused tone, partly humored by it himself.

Sakura sighed into his ivory chest. "It's okay. It's alright. Let them think what they want."

Sasuke frowned. He moved her head so that it raised up and met his eyes. "You're not the least bit jealous?"

To be honest, this kind of hurt. He wanted his Sakura blossom to be concerned about him. To hold him in regards.

The pinkette flashed a small smile, the look in her eyes mature and understanding. "Of course I am, Sasuke. What women wouldn't be? It's just, I trust you."

She brought his hand that had been resting at his side upwards to cradle her cheek, before she kissed the curve of his thumb. "I know you love only me. I won't let other people compromise my faith in you."

Sasuke's mouth parted ever so slightly, eyes unable to leave the form of what he knew was the world's most perfect girl.

In a second, he brought her lips down onto his, kissing her tenderly.

They made love again for the third time that night, ending with the Uchiha falling asleep into his pinkette's arms, his head resting right over her heart. Sometime in the night, while he was sleeping, Sasuke whispered: "I love you, Sakura."

* * *

Everything started with an illness.

It was a strange plague that seemed to only target those of the Uchiha clan. Within days of contraction, the victims would sprout violent and grotesque cysts across their entire body, causing them to have to be immediately quarantined since the cysts could burst and release the pathogen through the air. The victims then suffered from a fever before eventually falling into a coma, before the final step of death.

Depending on the victim, the stages had different durations so it was hard to predict _when_ someone would move onto the next stage but whenever anyone hit the coma, inside Konoha General Hospital, they gained highest priority.

The disease spread fast: within days of the first victim falling ill, half the entirety of the Uchiha population fell ill. Sasuke stayed healthy though, and miraculously, so did his parents, while nearly all of the remaining Uchiha were stricken.

Every week the disease claimed new Uchiha victims while old ones passed away.

It was a living nightmare.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he was witnessing the literal annihilation of his clan from a disease that no one had even heard of before. The best scientists and medics in Konoha had no idea how to deal with the virus, no matter how many tests or experiments they ran.

It got so bad that eventually, less than thirty Uchiha remained alive, including Sasuke and his parents. And of those thirty, about half had already grown cysts.

Every day, Sasuke returned home stressed and frustrated. Agitated and angry at himself that he couldn't do anything to save his clan. Itachi –who had been sent away on a mission when the outbreak first came- still hadn't returned any of his letters and Sasuke feared that his older brother too had…

He retched right now, in the middle of his apartment, inside the living room area. He hadn't eaten any lunch or dinner and only threw up bile, the stress of his current life wearing down on his body.

Sakura who had been waiting for him to come back, now ran up to him, falling to her knees in front of him, while he stayed hunched on all fours, continuing to vomit.

"Sasuke!" she cried desperately while patting his back soothingly. "Maybe we should check you into the hospital!"

Vomiting wasn't one of the symptoms for the disease, now named Atethe's Disease (for the first Uchiha to have been diagnosed with it) but Sakura still cradled Sasuke's head as he retched until there was nothing left inside of him.

The man collapsed onto his side, head falling into Sakura's lap while she knelt on the ground. His breaths rang hot and heavy across his sweat soaked face. His usually beautiful countenance was now marred in pallor with deep sallow cheeks and heavy bags underneath his eyes.

When the first dozen people started falling sick, and Sasuke's schedule became filled from day to night with searching for a cure or escorting healthy people into uncontaminated areas, Sakura had moved in with the man.

She never had to ask, it just happened. One night, she stayed over and the next morning Sasuke asked her not to go. She had consented with just a quiet nod. No other words or protests were made because Sakura knew there were much more important matters at stake in the moment. During the days, she worked with Tsunade in the hospital and taking care of sick people, even offering up her blood for testing as a control group (since those that didn't have Uchiha blood were unaffected).

Anything she could do to help, Sakura did.

And now, tears seeped down her face as she cradled Sasuke's morbidly weak form inside her lap.

The man shook his head about taking him to the hospital. "I've seen enough…dead…bodies…today."

His hand moved to cradle Sakura's trembling tear streaked face. "I'll…I'll be…fine…I…just need…to rest…"

His head lolled to the side and Sakura screamed. "No, Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke gasped awake at the sensation of cold shower water hitting his face. His eyes spluttered open as he took in the sight of Sakura's relieved face above him, while he lied cradled inside her lap. They were both in the bathtub with the clothes they'd just had on in the living room. Sakura a light pink yukata and Sasuke a navy blue t-shirt and simple black pants.

They were soaked to the bone from the cold shower Sakura had turned on.

Sasuke picked his head up from inside Sakura's lap, rising up to meet her tear rimmed eyes, the water from the shower moistening her face and camouflaging her tears. The pinkette rubbed her eyes with her small ivory hands. "Dammit Sasuke, you scared me half to death."

A sob escaped her lips, a second before she found her head pulled into Sasuke's chest, his arms wrapping tight around her as the two of them let the cold water wash away their stress and pain.

Half an hour later, they were both dressed in clean dry clothes. Sakura offered to make him dinner but Sasuke merely shook his head quietly and stated that he wanted to sleep, before resting his head on his pillow.

* * *

 **Please read and review! They really encourage me to write!  
**


	3. Betrayed Chapter 3

**Don't know how this misunderstanding came into picture but Sasuke hasn't been cheating on Sakura at all during the plotline, nor has he been sleeping around after he started dating Sakura.**

 **It's true BEFORE he confessed to Sakura, in this FANFICTION PLOT, he had other women that he used to vent out his frustrations for Sakura's apathy, but that was because they literally threw themselves at him in droves and he was a young man who had desires so he didn't care if he used them.**

 **But he stopped after confessing his feelings for Sakura in chapter one.**

* * *

Things kept deteriorating until Sasuke's family became the last shred of Uchiha blood in Konoha. There were a total of two Uchiha ANBUs that were currently missing in action, them being Shisui and Itachi. No one had heard anything from any of them since the start of Atethe's Disease, despite the countless messages sent out to them.

Sasuke hadn't been able to get a full night's sleep four almost six weeks now. Every night he would wake up with a pool of sweat completely drenching his bare upper torso, near hyperventilating with shallow breaths ringing up and down his body.

The only things that could calm him down were Sakura's delicate hands wrapping around his lean torso, and her forehead pressing against his back. Her soft voice whispering into the cool night's air: "It's okay, shhh…it's okay, Sasuke."

The last Uchiha, aside from his parents and himself, had just died today inside Konoha General's quarantine zone. Sasuke's once beautiful ivory complexion was now ghost white with almost translucent skin from malnourishment. His muscles had also partially atrophied as a result. It wasn't that he refused to eat, it was that he would frequently lose his appetite or pass out straight from the stress in his life before he could eat anything. Or vomit meals out straight together.

It got so bad that Tsunade had had to prescribe him supplements outright, just to maintain the bare electrolyte and nutrient level requirements.

Tonight was another one of those nights where Sasuke knew he would not be able to fall back asleep.

"Sasuke, maybe…" Sakura's voice sounded behind him as her face remained pressed against his bare back. The Uchiha looked over his shoulder to face her; she was biting her lip.

The Uchiha exhaled exhaustively. "Maybe what Sakura?"

He wasn't agitated at her, his tone just came out gruff because of how tired he was.

The pinkette stiffened behind him.

Sasuke realized the tone of voice he'd used and sighed. "I'm sorry…I…"

He ran a hand threw his long black hair, annoyed not her but at himself. "I'm going to take a shower."

He stood up from the bed and started walking towards the bathroom but Sakura stopped him by getting up and running so she could wrap her arms around his waist once more.

"Sasuke, no, wait…" she was hesitating again. "I..."

Sasuke moved as if to turn around again but a sudden headache overcame his body and his legs lost their strength to support him. His sudden boneless form made Sakura lose her grip on him and he fell straight into the nightstand next to his bed.

He knocked down the photo frame in the action before he caught himself by throwing his palms out. The glass shattered upon impact and Sasuke's unsteady hand almost cut against it but Sakura quickly grabbed his palm.

"Sasuke, be careful," she stated while relocating him to rest his back against the side of the bed. The unsteady Uchiha leaned his head back against the soft comforter as his exhausted eyes took in his fiance's form carefully cleaning up the broken picture frame.

He wasn't sure if it was a hallucination or something else but Sasuke could have sworn Sakura's eyes widened when she took in the sight of the photo's contents, for just half a second. Her posture was visibly stiffer too. He wanted to move towards her but his entire body cried out in protest against this; in the end he was only able to stay motionless against the bed until his skull finally stopped throbbing.

During that time, Sakura had swept the broken glass away with a small dustpan and had relocated the shattered picture lying face down back on the nightstand, before coming back down to check on Sasuke's vitals.

"Sasuke, here, let me help you," she whispered softly, smiling gently as always while shifting arm under his shoulders, so he could lean against her while they stepped into the bathroom.

The Uchiha was too exhausted to ask about the picture or anything else as Sakura helped undress him and helped him into the tub. He was half conscious when this occurred and halfway through the water finally awoke his senses enough that his eyes snapped wide open. He found himself soaking in the middle of a bubble bath with Sakura kneeling on the outside of the tub with soap up to her elbows and even some on her face.

The bubbles and water of the bath were a deep vivid green. There were also flecks of dried leaves in the water with him, upon closer examination.

Sakura wiped her face with the rolled up sleeve of her right arm. "Oh you're awake, thank god."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but shut it right away. Some part of him was deeply embarrassed that he was taking a bubble bath. He'd never taken one of these before in his entire life. Another part of him was ashamed that he'd needed Sakura's help to bathe.

Sakura smiled at his silence, obviously reading his embarrassment. "Is this bath too frilly for your Uchiha pride, Sasuke? Well, you're just going to have to endure it for now. This bath is infused with Wizak leaves, it has special healing powers that only come out in the form of-"

She flicked green suds into his face. "Bubbles."

Sakura giggled as the Uchiha swiped his beautiful effeminate face. The usually stoic man cracked a wide smirk as he suddenly reached out with two hands to grab onto Sakura's delicate wrist, pulling her straight into the tub with him.

The pinkette shrieked and laughed as she fell, right before her entire body got dunked. Water splashed everywhere onto the white tiles but Sasuke didn't care, his hands reaching underwater to tickle Sakura's body while her head popped up right in front of his chest.

Sakura spat out a mouthful of water while she swiped her hair from her eyes, all the while she felt Sasuke's hands tickling her from behind.

Or so she thought that's what he'd been doing until she felt the sash around her kimono shirt coming undone.

The pinkette giggled as she felt his hand reach to cup her bare breast. She turned her head around to kiss Sasuke but the man got there first, capturing her lips in an endearing kiss.

Sasuke did concede in taking his first bubble bath ever that night but not before making Sakura pay reparation to him in some other activities in the tub as well. In the end, both of them needed to get clean before stepping out of the tub.

Sasuke exhaled deeply as he dried himself. He honestly felt like a brand new man. The herbal bath had done wonders to him, not that he would ever admit to anyone outside of this current room that he had taken one. But more importantly, he knew that it was because Sakura had taken care of him. He loved being comforted by her.

After Sakura was dry and moved to exit the bathroom, Sasuke moved quickly and came to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body again. But he didn't want sex, he just…wanted to hold her.

"Sakura…" he whispered into her moist hair. "I-"

The pinkette turned around fast, her finger coming to silence Sasuke's lips. "I know, Sasuke…."

She placed her head against his pale chest. "I know, I feel the same."

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke reached with one hand out towards the spot next to him on the bed, expecting to encircle around Sakura's waist but found it was empty.

The man sat up, awake and alert. The spot next to him was unsettlingly empty.

He got up and looked for Sakura but she wasn't anywhere inside his apartment. There was also no note as to where she could have gone. He got dressed in a simple black t-shirt and sweatpants before making to leave the apartment but before he even made it to the door, a loud explosion occurred above him.

Ash and debris rained down on him, forcing him to cover his mouth in order to breath. Sasuke managed to dodge out of the way of any large chunks of ceiling but the sudden movements on top of his malnourishment made him abruptly collapse, falling into a corner that still had its part of the roof. Right after he did that, a small gray sphere fell in from the huge gap that exposed the sky above him; Sasuke's eyes widened, immediately recognizing the smoke bomb.

He leaped out of the room a second before the sphere exploded, flooding his entire home with suffocating black smoke.

But that wasn't what horrified him the most in his surroundings. Every building in all of Konoha was in a similar state as his apartment, if not worse off. Some had huge fires burning across the roofs and catching across straw-thatched homes. Even crop fields had orange streams that danced wickedly across trapped animals and nature. There was so much fire and smoke that he'd had to activate his sharingan in order to make out anything.

There was something wrong with the streets too: a thick river of purple smog filled the entirety of every nook and cranny of Konoha's streets. People that were caught in this air lied still and unmoving across the streets.

Before he could make sense of any of this, a large wrapped blade suddenly came crashing down on him. Sasuke only managed to avoid getting his body sliced in half at the last second.

Damn. His reflexes were too weak and slow right now. He also didn't have any ninja tools on his body right now since he'd literally just woken up.

Still, he was an Uchiha.

Landing elegantly onto a section of his roof that hadn't caved in yet, he took in the sight of his attacker: a man with shark blue skin and gills on the side.

Kisame Hoshigaki.

He had long since memorized the faces of all the current Missing-nins and this man was amongst the most dangerous and most hunted for.

The shark man smirked before charging forward with his mummified sword once again, aiming for Sasuke's heart. The Uchiha did a back flip in the air and leaped expertly out of the way, at the same time sending out his chakra through his eyes.

A large shimmering sphere of the sharingan's symbol appeared in the air and grew at unfathomable speeds until it consumed Kisame's body. The man screamed right before it sucked him into its vacuum, silencing him. As soon as his entire body was consumed the man stopped moving and stayed floating in midair, as if trapped underwater.

Sasuke used that moment to dive back down onto his apartment and grab the emergency satchel of ninja tools he always kept beneath his bed.

To his horror it wasn't there.

A second after he realized this, a large swooping sound occurred in the air above him, like a blade slicing down- Sasuke rolled out of the way at the last minute, managing to not get caught as the bed got sliced right in half by Kisame's sword that was fused with blue fire.

He managed to roll out of the way but a bit of the man's sword flames had seared his shoulder, causing him to wince in pain.

"Damn," Sasuke swore as he cradled his raw injury, a second before summoning his chidori lightning into both fists. He morphed them into the shapes of kunais and sent them projecting towards the shark tooth man.

The shark tooth man knocked them away but as soon as he did that he suddenly felt his entire body being sucked down towards the ground, as if he weighed a thousand tons. Kisame plummeted straight towards the concrete floor of Sasuke's kitchen and stayed there flat, as if magnetized to the surface.

Before he could do anything to break Sasuke's jutsu, he suddenly found electric restraints across his wrists, ankles and neck, pinning him to the ground.

Sasuke wheezed and panted as he lowered his folded hand signs. His arm fought against his movements but Sasuke forced himself to reach into his sock drawer for the second _emergency_ ninja tool bag. It wasn't there as well!

What in the world was going on?

Sasuke felt Kisame fighting against his restraints and the Uchiha knew that his weakened state could only hold the man for a few more minutes. Making do with just two kunais from his Jonin clothes, Sasuke leapt back through the hole in his ceiling, propelling himself from roof to roof, heading for the Hokage's building.

Hopefully Tsunade would know what was going on and he could get himself treated quickly.

As he travelled, Sasuke shivered in horror at his surroundings: bloodshed and battles took place both in the air and on the ground of Konoha. The people attacking both the civilians and shinobi seemed to consist of a lot of missing-nin and a lot of people he didn't recognize. With his sharingan he briefly identified Naruto's fighting form somewhere way on the farside of Konoha.

When he was almost there, Sasuke felt the strong sense that something was targeting him and he abruptly leapt towards his right, shooting himself horizontally through the air.

A plethora of needles rained down on the spot he'd just been in.

Sasuke landed on one knee across the smooth concrete streets, his hand in front him to slow his descent. His slow malnourished reflexes caused him to summon his chakra a second too late so friction from his fall still burned into his palm and the Uchiha cried out in pain once again.

He didn't even have a second to recover however because a sharp kunai came aiming straight down towards him; his attacker a female with black glasses and deep long majenta hair. Sasuke managed to raise his kunai up with his undamaged hand to block against her attack, preventing her from skewering his esophagus.

They were now locked in close combat, face mere inches apart with kunai against kunai. The magenta haired woman widened her eyes when she saw his face up close. Sasuke didn't care about her reason for doing so but her grip on her kunai suddenly weakened fractionally, and he used that moment to throw her off of him.

The woman propelled through the air horizontally but recovered before she made impact against the burning kiosk behind her. The woman charged towards Sasuke once again, at top speed, Sasuke managed to raise a defensive post again but this time her force was so strong it forced him against the concrete wall of the alleyway behind him.

The woman smirked as their faces once again came close to eachother.

In a second, Sasuke found her kissing him.

Her tongue swept across his teeth and fought for entry but the Uchiha furiously pushed her off before she had the chance.

Ugh. The man wanted to gag as he wiped his mouth with his arm.

The woman wasn't turned away, she smirked as she folded her arms across her chest. "Such a pretty man….the name's Karin. What's yours?"

Sasuke scowled as he sent a huge chidori sphere at her. The woman gasped and backed away fast but still ended up getting caught up in the explosion. The Uchiha used that moment to leap back into the air.

Thank goodness the Hokage's building was right ahead of him now. Because the construction materials had been infused with chakra it was inflammable and so it was the only building right now in Konoha that wasn't burning.

A series of fast moving shapes leapt from corner to corner across the building's roof, signifying that several shinobi were currently fighting on top of it. When he got close enough he identified Tsunade and his old mentor Kakashi's form. His father Fugaku Uchiha was also there, amongst several other ANBU ops.

The hokage building was made up of three circular dome shapes, the center one being the largest and most important. Sasuke landed on the outer edge of the center one, where Tsunade was locked in battle with a strange orange haired man with almost mechanical looking eyes. Kakashi had leapt into air facing his opponent while his father was locked in flat blade battle with-

Sasuke gasped.

His mother?

Mikoto Uchiha carried two flat blades that she wielded with strangely expert precision. His father, known in the clan for his expert battle skill and exceptional combat tactics, had countless cuts and flesh wounds littered across his body. Blood poured down his entire chest in a morbid amount and made Sasuke's mouth drop in horror.

"Mother!" he called instinctively but the woman didn't react. She didn't even turn to look at him, only continuing to hack away at his father. Fugaku could only block and parry about half of her precise blows and eventually she cut into his right leg, _deep_. This caused the man to stagger backwards, falling flat onto his back, across the roof right as Mikoto's left blade came to land right over the man's throat.

As she made to deliver the finishing blow, a backwards kunai came flying at her wrist, knocking her sword out of the way. The way the kunai had been thrown was that the rounded end, the side usually used to hold the kunai, had been the first to make contact with Mikoto's skin, so it knocked the sword away, without actually cutting her.

The woman seemed possessed, not even stopping for one second to even look at who had attacked her. Raising her other sword now to strike down at Fugaku-

Sasuke stopped the blade with his bare hand, the one that had been burned from the ground before, having used the moment of her brief reprieve to sprint to them.

"Sas-Sas…uke…." His father whispered through chapped lips, blood vomiting forth a second later.

"Mom…" Sasuke called while his blood seeped down the length of the sword, dripping onto his shirt as he lied kneeled in front of his father. His mother's eyes were completely black and soulless as the black haired woman stared down at her closest family members. The woman seemed completely apathetic towards Sasuke's addition.

In a second she had pulled the blade straight out of his palm.

"AHHH!" the youngest Uchiha screamed as the blade's movement caused the cut to sink deeper into his palm. He buckled backwards, stopped from smashing his head against the concrete ceiling only by his father's intervention.

"Wh-why are you doing this?!" he cried out through tear filled eyes while looking back up towards his mother.

"That…isn't your mother…she's being controlled…" Fugaku intoned weakly before once more coughing up another slough of blood.

 _Wh-what?_

"Who-" Sasuke started asking but was stopped Mikoto abruptly sent her blade crashing straight down towards her husband's skull, splitting it right in half.

Sasuke screamed in horror at the horrific sight.

His vision turned red.

Two ellipse of red and black tomoes filled his eyes on both centers and in a second black flames that were at least seven feet tall in height erupted in a circular shield around him and his father's maimed corpse, preventing Mikoto from getting any closer.

The possessed woman stopped her movements then, remaining lifelessly still as her black eyes stared into Sasuke's.

"Why? WHY?" he screamed again and again but Mikoto didn't answer. Couldn't answer.

Next to them on the roof, the sight of clashing weapons completely surrounded them as people fought against Konoha's attackers. But Sasuke didn't care about any of that. Tears streamed down his blood and dirt stained face, leaving clean trails in their wake as he glared at his mother. He screamed at her to tell him why she did this once again.

"She can't hear you," a female voice said from behind Mikoto.

Correction. Above _and_ behind her.

Sasuke looked up right in time to see the speaker materialize right out of thin air, a shimmer of iridescent light that formed into physical limbs and white clothes.

His eyes widened at who he saw.

Sakura.

She was dressed in a flowing white sleeveless dress that was tied securely at her chest. Her dress fell to right above her knees, revealing simple white open toed boots that rose only to her ankles. Her long pink hair was kept high ponytail behind her head. In her hands were a pair of white gold gloves that glistened from the bright light of the flames dancing around them.

"Sakura?" he spoke her name quietly, disbelievingly as she stepped up to stand right behind Mikoto's brainwashed form.

"She's nothing but a meat puppet now, her mind has long since died," the pinkette stated matter of factly, without looking at Sasuke, her eyes trained on Mikoto's black pate.

"You…" Sasuke started asking but stopped himself, afraid of the answer he would get. "Wh-what is going on, Sakura?"

The pinkette finally turned to face him now.

"An invasion," she answered simply. "Of Konoha."

Sasuke's lips parted but no words came out. Sakura continued speaking: "I've been waiting for this day for so long, Sasuke."

The twenty year old Uchiha stared agape at his fiancé. "…for what?"

Sakura answered by suddenly propelling Mikoto's body through the flames; the abrupt movement caught Sasuke off guard and pushed him out of his protective Amaterasu circle. Mikoto fell off him as he was shoved off the edge of the roof.

Sasuke plummeted down the vertical length of the Hokage building; his shock and horror of the present moment inhibiting him from gaining his bearings as he plummeted towards the ground.

Halfway through his fall, Sakura's came diving down as well, lining up right over him, with her sword propped ready.

She controlled her descent and therefore fell faster than him; in a second she had impaled him straight with her blade, right through the chest.

The world flashed white.

* * *

 **Predictions! Give me predictions! If anyone can guess what will happen next, I'll post the next chapter asap!  
**

 **Did you guys like Karin's kiss? haha She's always a fun character to write.**

 **I love all of my readers! Thanks for your support!**


	4. Betrayed Chapter 4

**VERY IMPORTANT: I need beta readers for my fanfics badly, so anyone interested in applying please see my profile for the application. The incentive is you'll get to see chapters A LOT earlier than the rest of my readers. Also, I will update a lot faster if I have someone I can talk the chapters out with.**

* * *

 **So in this fic, his entire wardrobe is different from the canon's. Unless it's otherwise described he's wearing a simple black t-shirt and loose black pants.**

 **Also, warning, there _may eventually_ be some character death. Please don't get mad when you see it.**

 **Alright, that's it. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"GET UP!" Sasuke felt the kick to his shin at the same time he heard the blasted yell, screaming into his ears.

The Uchiha jolted awake and instant pain flooded his abdomen, near his stomach, then into his chest. The man gasped and buckled with open eyes but shut them almost immediately after from the stifling pain that almost brought his vision shutting down.

His mind briefly acknowledged that he was lying on his side on a grimy steel floor.

And then another kick fell towards his stomach.

"AGH!" he groaned as his eyes squinted open for a few seconds, to try and ascertain his assaulter.

"I said GET UP!" his attacker –a man Sasuke couldn't even scrutinize through his clouded vision- yelled again before raising his foot once more.

This next kick sent Sasuke sliding on the ground, as he heard something crack from within his chest, probably a rib. Or two.

Before he had the chance to even catch his breath, the blurry shape of a man came stomping towards him again, this time with something large and steel colored inside his hands.

The next thing he knew _ice cold_ water drenched him from head to toe, like a million needles raining down on his skin and shocking his body with electric pain. He was awake.

Sasuke grimaced but managed to look up now with full wide eyes and finally discerned the face of his torturer: a large burly looking man with long black haired tied in a ponytail behind his pasty white skin. The left half of his face was tattooed with some kind of intricate black colored design that fell from his hairline to well past his collarbone, into the man's white yukata shirt.

The Uchiha glared at the man and tried focusing his chakra to summon his sharingan but a sudden burning pain from his wrists and ankles stopped him halfway and brought him back down on his knees…his hands fell in front of him at the last second to stop his fall. It was only then that he realized he was wearing thick steel bracelets on both of his wrists and ankles.

"Remember that pain, every time you call upon any chakra, you will feel it. Now, follow me," the man stated before swishing his hand forward, and suddenly Sasuke felt himself tugged forward, as if by an invisible rope around his neck.

The Uchiha just managed to put his feet forward in time lest he crash face first onto the ground again.

His pride couldn't stand being treated this way and was already concocting the best way to exact his revenge on this man -among the myriad of other thoughts currently racing through him.

Most of which were centered around Sakura.

Wh…what had she been doing?

…she had stabbed him.

Sasuke looked down now in present time towards his chest: layers of bandaged gauze stained deep red were wrapped around his pectorals, underneath his armpits and beneath his clothes, which were tattered in the front and frayed at the edges from his grueling battles.

Now that his vision was clear Sasuke could also discern where he was currently at: the dungeons beneath the Hokage building, made to store captured criminals.

It was empty save for the two of them. His captor noticed his scrutinizing gaze and cracked a wide grin. "You get special treatment for being who you are, Sasuke _Uchiha_. You get to be tried last."

Despite his injuries, Sasuke's reply still came out strong: "And why is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the man intoned sadistically before yanking on that invisible rope again, forcing Sasuke forwards once more. They travelled down a long dark hallway that had only lit torches illuminating the path. Only they weren't lit with fire, but white chakra orbs. This was to prevent criminals from potentially getting a weapon in their hands.

Sasuke knew because he'd seen the ANBU do the same things. Or rather, heard from his brother about these things.

They continued to travel, this time up a slight slope that eventually curved upwards before turning into an outright stairway. The entire time Sasuke traveled the air around him felt strange, like he was surrounded by chakra but he could never pinpoint any specific source. It was like the air _was charged_ with power.

At the end, a bright white light encapsulated his body and drew him into a tight feeling hot tunnel that made it hard for him to even breathe.

But it only lasted for one second.

Then Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of the Hokage's office.

Only it was no longer the office as he remembered: the furniture had all been stripped away –save for Tsunade's desk- and only the old Konoha inscribed carpet that was built into the room was still present. But even the carpet was charred and had battle cuts cast down upon its design.

Against the wall where Tsunade's desk had once been, rested the bound and gagged forms of Konoha's bureaucracy: Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Guy, Yamato, a slew of other Jonin that Sasuke couldn't remember the names of, and Naruto. His best friend was the near the far right and had on chakra restraints just like everyone else.

When Sasuke entered the room through a white portal, everyone's eyes lit up, wide with shock. Naruto started thrashing in his restraints as hard as he could now. One of the many guards stationed in front of the prisoners in the back of the room turned around and threw his katana straight underneath the man's throat, a silent threat. Naruto stopped thrashing but threw a vicious glare at his captor.

Sasuke counted twenty guards in total stationed in front of the bound prisoners, beside them there were five other individuals in the room.

One central figure had kept his eyes trained upon Sasuke the moment he entered. This man had simple white hair but looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He was tall and thin, lean, about Sasuke's own height. His attire was immaculately white, just like his hair: a long sleeved dress shirt buttoned all the way up to his neck and at the cuffs. The man had on straight white slacks and simple white shoes. He leaned leisurely against the front of Tsunade's desk with his palms resting back against the wood on either side of his hips as he kept one foot crossed in front of the other. When Sasuke's eyes met his, the man gave a small closed lipped smile.

There were two people stationed on either sides of the man, making four in total. One of them was Sakura. She was the only female in the group, and was still wearing the same outfit he had last seen her in. A loose tube dress that started beneath her collarbone and circled under her armpits, before being tied simply in front of her chest. Her long hair was still in that high ponytail, tied cleanly without a single strand out of place. She stood straight to the right of the white haired man with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her eyes closed shut, like she was resting.

She was standing like she was a bodyguard for the white haired man.

Besides Sakura, there were three other men that seemed to have the same position as her, stationed next to the white haired man. But Sasuke didn't care to take notice of them.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called right as he was forced to his knees by a strong kick behind him.

The pinkette didn't show any sign that she'd heard him.

"So you're Sasuke Uchiha," the white haired man intoned with a chagrin before stepping forward and moving to kneel on one knee in front of the dark haired man. He lifted one pale hand upwards to lift Sasuke's chin, angling his face upwards to meet his eyes square on.

The white haired man had blood red eyes.

They weren't Sharingan, just simple red irises, but they seemed to pierce Sasuke's soul when he looked into them.

"What a pretty face, no wonder Karin made that request," the white laughed lightly before standing up again, turning his back to Sasuke. "So, let me introduce myself, my name is Utakaru. I would introduce you to the rest of my guardians but I believe your attention is diverted towards only one anyway."

Sakura kept her eyes closed, remaining completely motionless. All the while Sasuke kept diverting his gaze back and forth between her and Utakaru.

The white haired man grinned. "I'm going to keep this simple Sasuke, swear fealty under me or join the criminals behind us sentenced to execution."

Sasuke glowered. "You slaughtered innocents. My parents-"

"Oh I didn't kill your parents" Utakaru interrupted, humored. The corner of his lips raised in a cruel smirk as his eyes shifted towards Sakura's still silent form.

If it wasn't for the faint sound of breathing and the slow rise and fall of her chest, Sasuke might have thought she was just a fake statue.

This wasn't…she…no…the Sakura he knew, the Sakura _he loved_ would never kill his parents. What he'd seen, who he'd seen, had to have been an imitation.

…but who else could have moved away his ninja tools from his apartment? They'd been missing right when he needed them… _right when Konoha was attacked._ Had Sakura really tried to get him killed?

...no. No, he trusted her.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke yelled while he burst standing up. In the process, the steel bracelets on his arms burned hot red and scalded into his skin. At the same time, He screamed as the pain made him once more collapse to his knees.

The pain made him gasp for air, unable to even suck in air for a few seconds, before the heat finally receded and Sasuke found himself on all fours bent at the feet of the still smiling Utakaru.

He wanted to rip that grin right off of the man's face.

"You don't believe me?" Utakaru asked incredulously, his eyes alight with amusement once more. "Tell you what Sasuke, I'll let you find out the truth for yourself. If you can land a single punch on me, I'll not only let you go but I'll also set free everyone currently sentenced to execution."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "With my current restraints and injuries? How ridiculous."

"Oh I'll let you out of those cuffs, and as for your injuries," the man stated while standing up from the desk, and moving to step towards Sasuke –but one of his male guards stopped him with an extended arm and a quiet shake of his head.

Utakaru smiled politely while gracefully pushing the man's hand away. "Don't worry, there won't be any danger."

He stepped to right in front of Sasuke and knelt down on one knee; their faces became inches apart from each other. Sasuke's eyes widened when Utakaru's hand landed on his shoulder _while_ the man's mouth moved to right next to Sasuke's ear. He kissed his earlobe.

At the same time Sasuke felt that, warm relief flooded into his body, healing him of his previous soreness and the exhaustion he'd woken up with. The bruises and kicked wounds he'd just sustained not less than ten minutes ago, vanished to nothing and Sasuke felt like a whole new man.

Utakaru stood back up, straightened to his full height. "See, the only chakra power I have is healing others. I'm quite good at it as I'm sure you've noticed. I actually have no offensive power of my own. This fight should be a cinch for you. All you have to do is get through my guards and you'll win."

Right after he finished speaking, Utakaru snapped his fingers and Sasuke's ankle and wrist restraints split apart. Chakra immediately flooded back into his hands and body.

In a second, Sasuke threw a kick behind him knocking his previous torturer down to the ground and his head slamming into the floor.

Sasuke turned back glancing towards Utakaru and saw that all three of the male guards were rushing towards him while Sakura was still standing motionless, eyes closed, arms crossed and breathing calmly.

Truth be told, Sasuke didn't want to reach Utakaru so much as he wanted to reach his (former?) fiancé. Was...had…she really betrayed him?

Sasuke took in Sakura's motionless form and anger flooded into his being like never before. Why was she so calm and apathetic?!

Sasuke sent a shockwave through his palms and in a second, all of the guards sent towards him were thrown back against the wall, collapsed on their backs and groaning in pain. The twenty guards stationed before the prisoners now came running towards Sasuke as well.

All of them with their swords and katanas drawn, charging towards him. Strange thing was, none of the people (including those three he'd just dispatched) were utilizing any chakra against him. They were all using blunt force.

Sasuke formed hundreds of chakra needles into his palm and sent them flying through the air, trajectory propelled and controlled by his chakra. They landed all across his rushing attackers; it struck them all in precisely the spot he was aiming for: right over the sleeping vertebrae.

They all collapsed onto the ground.

Sasuke looked back towards Utakaru, who still looked as arrogant and assured as always. He took one step towards the man.

Sakura finally opened her eyes.

A force of air rushed through room, like a shockwave of raw power. Sasuke gasped in shock and because it was genuinely harder to breathe now than it was just a few seconds ago.

This was…Sakura's power? No…his Sakura didn't even know jutsus! She'd never even went to the academy! She had no chakra! _She wasn't a shinobi._

Behind her, Utakaru's smirk widened to a full blown grin. Sasuke furrowed his brows; that man was going to pay for mocking him! But before he could get even closer to him again, Sakura came rushing at him, two kunais in her hands.

Her blows took every bit of strength inside Sasuke's body to block, and he didn't always succeed. They were insanely fast and almost impossible to see, even with his sharingan. Sakura delivered blow after blow to his body with the kunais, mainly across his chest but also on his arms and legs.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed as he was forced back by her impending chakra, a force of green power through the air; he raised his arms forward in a cross to shield his heart as the power hit him square across the chest. Sasuke was blown right into the cement wall opposite of Utakaru, sending cracks deep into the surface.

Sasuke collapsed to his knees, vomiting out blood as he looked up to meet Sakura's gaze once again.

She was standing in front of Utakaru with her arms held out in a traditional combat pose.

Sasuke barely managed to stand back up, his legs and feet wobbly underneath him.

"Sa-Sa…kura…"Sasuke emitted through a second slough of blood erupting from his throat.

The pinkette remained completely apathetic, not a shred of emotion flashing across her beautiful face.

"…why…Sa…kura…" Sasuke groaned a second before the woman he loved rushed forward at light speed and stabbed him straight through the stomach.

"…you're not…Sa…kura…" Sasuke stated weakly while his eyes remained locked with hers. For the first time since he'd entered this room, Sakura's serene expression showed emotion: violent and grotesque anger at his words.

She leaned in close to him now, so that her mouth lined up right over his face while she seethed: "What do you really know about me?"

He had never heard so much hatred seep through her lips than in those few words.

She emphasized this rhetorical statement with a violent jerk from her kunai and unimaginable pain erupted from Sasuke's abdomen. He groaned and shrieked and buckled, right before she pushed the kunai out, straight through his body. It pierced the wall behind him with a hard thud.

Sasuke fell to his side, unable to even stay upright anymore. His sweat soaked face collided with the carpet, causing dirt and grime to stick to it while his eyes weakly looked up, still unable to pry themselves away from the girl he couldn't believe had done this to him.

The kunais inside Sakura's palms vanished as her apathetic expression once again took place across her ivory face.

In a second, a katana was summoned into her arms, and had its blade placed right over Sasuke's throat.

"Something told me I would have to convince you of Sakura's duplicity when you woke up, so I set up this little scene. All the guards in here are actually just plain militia men, with rudimentary to zero chakra levels. The only real guard I have here is Sakura," the man gloated pretentiously. "Not that I need anyone else of course, her being the strongest one out of my entire committee."

Utakaru stepped up now so that he was right in front of Sasuke, looking down at the defeated man. "She was a plant Sasuke. Has been from the very beginning. Sent here by me to spy on Konoha and implement this revolution."

Sasuke's eyes widened at his words. Utakaru laughed again. "Surprised? "

The white haired man knelt down now on one knee so that he could whisper these next words into the Uchiha's ear: "Didn't you find it odd how the same night Sakura offered herself to you, the Uchiha sanctum was broken into?"

"I _told_ her to sleep with you Sasuke, so that you would be occupied when my group broke in."

* * *

 **Guesses! Theories! Tell me in a review! I'll update really fast if you guys do! ^^**


End file.
